There is so much pain
by jetepromets
Summary: On a demandé beaucoup de choses à Wanda, mais elle en a retenu qu'une seule. OS


**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel !

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Esprit torturé, deuil difficile... Pleins de trucs super joyeux, vous voyez!

 **Note:** j'aime énormément écrire sur la mort de Pietro vu par Wanda. Je trouve que dans le film (Civil War, j'entends) elle s'en fiche un peu, et c'est un truc qui m'a vite gênée, donc pour compenser, j'écris !

* * *

On a demandé à Wanda d'écrire quelque chose; un truc beau et qui vient de son cœur, au plus profond d'elle et de son âme.

Pietro est mort.

On a demandé à Wanda de ne pas avoir honte de pleurer, et de crier. On a demandé à Wanda de ne pas avoir peur de montrer sa peine.

Pietro est mort.

On a demandé à Wanda de ne pas s'isoler, de parler et de rire, parfois. On a demandé à Wanda de vivre.

Pietro est mort.

On a demandé à Wanda d'être forte et courageuse, comme elle l'a sûrement toujours été.

Pietro est mort.

On a demandé à Wanda plein de choses, peut-être mille; chaque jour et presque chaque minute. Mais Wanda en a retenu qu'une seule:

Pietro est mort.

Et c'est sûrement facile de le retenir, vraiment; elle, elle peut sentir son absence toutes les secondes de sa misérable vie. Wanda, elle peut sentir ce trou dans sa poitrine, et dans son cœur; même quand elle ferme fort les yeux, pour ne plus voir le monde qui l'entoure.

Et ça ne marche pas, comme toujours.

Pietro est mort et Wanda peut revoir son torse en sang.

Pourtant, elle était bien à dix kilomètres de lui; mais elle l'a senti, et vu, peut-être. Pendant une seconde, elle a eu une image très précise de lui et de sa mort. Pendant une seconde, elle s'était sentie _brisée_. Et elle l'est toujours, et c'est presque triste; et c'est presque ça, le pire; mourir alors que tu es encore bien vivante, avec des doigts qui bougent et des paupières qui se ferment.

Pietro est mort les yeux ouverts.

Ses yeux trop bleus étaient ouverts, mais vides.

Parce qu'il est mort.

Alors Wanda, elle les aurait fermés; si elle avait eu le courage d'aller le voir. Mais quel importance de voir un corps vide qui ne comporte plus d'âme? Puis même avec tout le courage du monde, Wanda n'aurait jamais pu aller le regarder, le toucher; c'est presque comme si Pietro était déjà parti; là-haut, rejoignant leurs parents peut-être; alors serrer un corps de toutes ses forces en priant tous les dieux pour qu'il revienne était très stupide, hein? Et peut-être c'était juste trop douloureux, et Wanda ne voulait pas ressentir une peine encore plus puissante qu'aujourd'hui.

Pietro est mort et Wanda peut entendre les gens autour.

Elle a toujours entendu les gens penser, involontairement parfois, même si la plupart du temps, c'était plus par curiosité. Aujourd'hui, elle voudrait que toutes ses voix s'arrêtent; parce car chaque fois qu'elle croise un Avengers, elle peut revoir l'image de Pietro qui résonne douloureusement dans son crâne. Elle peut sentir toute l'impuissance et la culpabilité, et c'est presque insupportable.

Pietro est mort et ce n'est pas ça le pire.

Wanda ne contrôle plus rien, et c'est pas faute de n'avoir presque rien maîtrisée auparavant. Elle, elle peut sentir tous les cauchemars de tout le monde; et elle est presque sûr que s'est mille personnes qui souffrent en même temps. Il y a trop de douleur dans sa tête et dans son cœur; que tout se mélange; et c'est vraiment une torture. Et Wanda ne peut rien arrêter.

Pietro est mort et Wanda est en train de mourir aussi.

Et au fond, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui la dérange; elle était déjà finie quand Pietro a prononcé sa dernière phrase et expirer son dernier souffle.

Pietro est mort et Wanda a des médicaments sur sa table basse.

On parle d'indépendance, et Wanda préfère dire que c'est plus une remise en forme. Mais pourtant, ça sonne plus comme une mise à mort; l'indépendance qui a maintenu Wanda en vie pendant plusieurs années est dans une boite en bois et sous ses pieds; alors elle fait comme elle peut, vous comprenez?

Pietro est mort et Wanda fait semblant de sourire.

Pietro est mort et Wanda fait semblant de se battre.

Pietro est mort et Wanda fait semblant de vivre.

Pietro est mort et ça va faire deux mois, aujourd'hui.

Et Wanda est morte deux mois après lui, aujourd'hui.

Et ça, personne ne l'a vu venir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre **avis** avec une petite **review!** Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
